The Subjectivity of Art
by Nardragon
Summary: Beautiful. Regal. Words that defined Evie. It was everything she was taught to be. What she had to be. But she wasn't beautiful enough. Not yet. She couldn't find it when she looked in the mirror. Yet, somehow, it was there looking back at her, in the portrait Mal had painted.


So I watched Descendants 2, and dear god, 'Space Between' is bursting with unfulfilled potential. A two and half minute song and Mal and Evie have more chemistry than any other relationship combined, be it platonic or romantic. Whether you ship the two romantically or not, it's hard to deny the fact they have one of the deepest bonds developed, in both movies. 'Space Between' is such a beautiful song, with such depth it inspired me to write. This is set before Descendants when our VK's are still living on the Isle.

* * *

"Shit, it's Evie,"

"Get out of her way,"

"What are you doing? Don't stare at her!"

"Why?"

"Didn't you hear what happened to Anderson from CJ's gang?"

"No,"

"Have you seen him recently?"

"Yeah,"

"Why do you think he wears an eye patch now?"

Evie smirked to herself as the whispering pair pressed themselves against the wall of the corridor as she strutted past.

"So what did she do to him? Claw his eye out?"

She stopped, glancing over her shoulder at them.

"Shit!"

They tripped over each other to get away, running in the opposite direction. She laughed as she grabbed up a stone from the ground. She hefted it once in her palm, testing its weight before she tossed at the sign above her head, hitting it on the first try. Her pleased smile faded as she watched the gate raise half way up only to stop there. There was a harsh metallic scraping noise. Ducking under the gate she made a note to tell Carlos about it. It wasn't too surprizing it was giving trouble. They'd just put it in. It was expected there would be bugs to get rid of, especially considering Carlos had whipped it together with scrap parts they'd found or stolen.

They'd just taken this place for their own, a sort of clubhouse. Somewhere that was just theirs, where they didn't have to keep a constant eye on the pick pockets that lingered at every corner of the streets. Where they could escape their parents badgering and disappointed gazes. They'd run the previous occupants. Her smile returned as she thought back on it. Jay fought the pack of them, with some help from Carlos. She'd simply side stepped the conflict, as she scrutinised the rooms before deciding this was the place they were looking for. With a nod at her decision Mal had ended the fight, hands on her hips, eyes glowing a glorious, brutal green. The goons cut their losses, grabbing what they could and sprinting down the stairs. And now it was theirs.

As she stepped into the room she coughed, hands clamping over her mouth and nose at the first scent of caustic air. That, coupled with the unmistakable sound of a spray-can, was all she needed to know Mal was there, painting. She started opening windows. The air outside wasn't much fresher, but could still be considered an improvement.

"Hey," She called out.

"Hey!" Mal replied from the other room.

"The boys around?" Evie asked.

"Nah, they went down to the north docks to get an early raid on this month's rations from the main land,"

"The gate is still having issues,"

"Only came up half way?"

"Yeah,"

"Did the same thing to me,"

"What do you think are the chances of the boys finding a mattress in the rations?"

"If there is one, I'm sure Carlos won't give it up without a hell of a fight," Mal said with a laugh.

As Evie got to the last window she paused, looking at the dying flowers sitting on the ledge next to it. She propped up one of the drooping blooms of the bat orchid, but it simply dropped down again once she moved her hand. It was a shame, Mal had loved them. But there was something still beautiful about them, even as they were starting to decay. She broke off the head of one of the blooms, pressing it between the pages of her scrap book. To preserve it. Maybe something beautiful could still come of it, even in its death.

"Oh, hey, I hit the Slop Shop before coming here, I got you something too, come eat," Mal called.

Evie walked to the doorway, "Nah, I'm not hungry. You shouldn't have the place closed up when you're painting, it's not healthy, all the…" She walked down the step, but froze at the bottom, one hand still on the railing, mouth hanging open slightly.

Mal stopped mid stroke, turning around with a grin, "What do you think? Gives the place some regal flair, yeah?"

"Regal flair?" Evie asked. She internally hated the way her voice pitched against her will. But she couldn't help it. She was looking at herself. A larger than life portrait of herself. That Mal had done.

"Every castle needs great art," Mal said, walking over and throwing an arm around Evie's shoulders, "Even one as shabby as this dump. It may not be a real castle, but that doesn't mean it can't have artwork like one,"

She nodded to their left. Evie noticed for the first time a similar portrait of Mal on the wall just to their left. She gulped as the portrait Mal seemed to look down on them. With all the beauty and gravity that the real Mal carried with her. The portrait reminded Evie of her first day at Dragon Hall when she was still terrified of the mysterious Mal.

"Mother would laugh at the idea at this being a castle," Evie said.

"So what? Who cares what she thinks?" Mal spun on her heels so she was face to face with Evie, "This place is our, remember, no parents, just us. These four walls are our castle,"

Evie smiled, glancing away from Mal to stare at her portrait again, "It… It is really great. But you shouldn't have,"

"Of course I had to," Mal said, laughing, "What castle doesn't have portraits of its queens?"

"Queens?"

"Yeah," Mal laughed and nudged her shoulder, "If it's ours, that makes us the queens,"

Evie clutched a hand to her chest at that, feeling her throat close up. Her mother's words echoing in her head. What would she say if she saw this? She'd probably say Evie wasn't beautiful yet enough to deserve a portrait.

Mal took her shoulder and spun her around to face the opposite wall, "I'm thinking of doing Jay there, and Carlos over there," Mal pointed out the spots on the wall, "And I'm still figuring out what I want to on this wall," She said gesturing to the wall to the grey wall directly opposite the doorway, "Something grand, that really makes a statement, you know? Something that represents us. Any suggestions,"

She turned to Evie with a smile. But it faded slowly, "Hey, what is it?" She asked, noticing the look on her face.

She nodded, not speaking.

"E?"

"It's nothing,"

"It's the portrait, you hate it,"

"No! I don't,"

"I know it's kind of one dimensional. But I did the best with what I have to work with,"

"No, Mal, I don't hate it. Really," She said, taking her hand, "Just the opposite. But… it's just, I'm not as regal as you made me look,"

"Bullshit," Mal said, crossing her arms, "You have to stop listening to your mother. You're beautiful, no matter what she says,"

Evie looked down at that. It was silent for a moment.

Then Mal said, "Come on, eat some Slop,"

"I'm fine,"

"You can't go on the daily reign of havoc on an empty stomach," Mal said, with a small smile.

Evie's head snapped up at that, "How did you…"

Mal shrugged, "Lucky guess. She makes you go on those insane diets at least once a month. I figured another one was due. Eat. It's actually not horrible today,"

"I… okay, M,"

Mal only grinned, walking back to the wall to continue her painting. She started to add blue roses, just below Evie's portrait. Evie smiled at that. She looked down, at what appeared to a burger and… wedges, maybe. Sitting down she sniffed it first, then poked it with the fork. With a sigh, she picked it up and took a bite. And promptly gagged.

"I said it wasn't horrible. Not that it was good," Mal said, glancing at her, "But you're still eating it," She glared at her, daring her to object.

Evie forced herself to take another bite and another. The need to gag became less. Once she got to use to the taste, she had to agree with Mal, it wasn't horrible.

"Why roses?"

"Beautiful, with hidden danger if you're not careful. They suit you. And plus, they go with the thorns," She pointed to the painted vine of thorns she had wrapping around the room.

"Mother would probably say that a real queen would have a portrait done on a canvas,"

"Then your mother doesn't know how to appreciate art," Mal said.

"You're probably right,"

"Of course I am. It's not about how it's done, or where it's done. It's about how it makes you feel. Besides, I thought we won't talking about parents here,"

Evie poked at the food, forcing herself to take another bite, "You always tell me not to listen to my mother, but when have you ever taken your own advice,"

Mal paused, spray-can stalled in the air, an unfished rose before her. After a beat, she continued to paint, and said, "That's different,"

"How?"

"I still have a long way to before I can match my mother. You're already more beautiful than yours,"

The fork fell out of Evie's hand at that, "You don't mean that,"

She turned, looking at her with an intense expression. Her brow was furrowed, and her eyes almost glowing. Like when she was angry. Was she angry?

"Yes I do, everyone knows you're the fairest on the isle. You might be the fairest in all of Auradon,"

"Mother-"

"Your mother is wrong about this. You are beautiful. Half the people on the isle would bend over backwards to make you smile, and the other half is just too scared of you to try,"

Evie looked down, biting her lip, "You really think I'm the fairest?"

"Uh, yeah. That's a no brainer,"

"Even… more than you?" She glanced up, watching for Mal's response.

She gave an amused huff, coming to sit next to her, "Well, I'm the most vicious, so you can have fairest,"

Evie laughed, "My mother would kill you if she knew you said that,"

"I'd like to see her try," Mal snorted, "You can tell her I said it too. I don't care," A beat passed, "Actually, don't tell her. I'd hate to kill your mom in self-defense,"

"Then I'd have to kill you," Evie said with a smile.

"Even if you could kill me, you wouldn't, you love me too much," Mal said, and Evie felt her stomach twist. She wasn't sure if it was the food or her words, "And you'd be lost without me,"

"Yeah, right," Evie rolled her. Mal laughed. "M?"

"Yeah?"

"If you tell anyone I said this I'll deny it… but, thank you,"

"Ew, don't go soft on me," Mal said, laughing.

The two just smiled at each other, until they heard a whistle.

"Mal! Evie!"

The girls got up, leaning out the window together. Down below they saw Jay and Carlos standing, a hideous red sofa between them, "Hey! Look what we found!" Carlos said, gesturing eagerly.

"Found? Or stole?" Mal called back.

"Is there a difference?" Jay asked.

Mal and Evie laughed.

"We need help bringing it up!" Jay said.

"Alright! We're coming," Mal said, pulling her head back in, "Let's go," She hit Evie's shoulder lightly. Evie nodded, following behind her. At the top the steps she stopped, looking back at the portrait of herself. She smiled. Fairest on the Isle. She really liked the sound of that. Especially coming from Mal.

"Evie!" Mal's voice startled her back to herself.

"Right behind you,"

* * *

So, I kept this in-line with canon. In spite of the potential for a romantic relationship between Mal and Evie, heteronormativity exists, thus they are in portrayed as straight. That can't stop me from shipping them. And oh do I ship, more now than ever. After 'Space Between', you can not expect me to believe that Mal and Evie's relationship isn't their most important one, even if meant to be taken 100% on a platonic level.

I don't know if I'll write for these two in the future. I do have a lot of head canons and ideas. Not sure if they are worth fleshing out, or if they are even good enough to be fleshed out.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


End file.
